LEGO Legends of Chima: Laval's Journey
LEGO Legends of Chima: Laval's Journey is an action adventure game made for the Nintendo DS,Nintendo 3DS, and Playstation Vita made by Warner Bros games and Travelers Tales. It was released on June 21st 2013 and is based off of the popular series of LEGO Chima LEGO sets. Gameplay Features: *Discover and unlock more than 60 characters, each with their own unique abilities. *Knock down LEGO walls with Laval's powerful roar, glide across the skies with Eris the Eagle, use Gorzan the Gorilla's super punch, or dig tunnels with Worriz the Wolf! *Explore in the vast lands of Chima from the murky Croc Swamp to the peak of Spiral Mountain *Collect Chi Droplets in order to "Chi Up" and reach secret areas of the game and access hidden collectibles. Or, unlock the Chi-play mode extra to play the game with an unlimited amount of CHI. *Experience an all-new LEGO story featuring 15 levels Trivia: *Last LEGO game for the Nintendo DS *As of writing this article (January 8th 2014) this is the only Lego Chima game. Plot: The story begins at the jousting tournament to decide which tribe will take possession of the Golden Chi orb. The final round sees Laval facing off against Cragger, who uses an elongated lance to win the duel. Laval is annoyed that Cragger keeps "cheating his way to victory". Shortly after the tournament has ended, a bright light is seen at the top of nearby Spiral Mountain. Laval ascends the mountain and, at the peak, finds Cragger with a machine containing both the Golden Chi orb and a multitude of ordinary Chi orbs, which will threaten to overload and disrupt the balance of the Chi if activated. Laval fights and defeats Cragger, but is unable to prevent the activation of the machine. Cragger boasts that, with the Chi out of balance, he will soon possess "triple Chi power", before making his escape. Laval reports back to his father, but they receive word that the eagle and gorilla tribes are under attack. Laval heads into each tribes territory to fight off the aggressors (the wolf anf raven tribes, respectively) and rescue the captured victims (including his friends Eris and Gorzan), but each time the aggressor tribe gets away with a piece of the legendary Triple-Chi Armour. Next, Cragger leads an attack on the Lion Temple, eventually kidnapping Lagravis in order to find the final piece of the armour. Laval and his friends (including Worriz, who wants to get back at Cragger for supposedly betraying the wolf tribe by keeping the power of the triple Chi armour for himself) enter rhino territory to find out more about the armour and battle Cragger once again, eventually leading them to Croc territory, where Cragger breaks free of Crooler's control and, after joining the others to fight his sister and rescuing Lagravis, Worriz takes the full set of armour for himself after learning that its true power can be activated at the top of Spiral Mountain. The team ascends Spiral Mountain, under heavy guard by the wolf tribe, and eventually find Worriz at the peak, unable to control himself (both because of the power of the armour and it being a full moon night). Laval and his friends fight and defeat Cragger and Eris recites the legend of the armour, that its power must be used when the Chi is out-of-balance to restore the land to normal. Laval realizes that he is also to blame; Cragger set the trap, but he ran straight into it. Impressed that his son has started to realize his own limitations, Lagravis dons the armour and uses its power to restore the balance of the Chi and fix the damage caused to the land. Unfortunately, Crooler appears and reinfects Cragger with her flower spores. The two escape, but Lagravis is content with the fact that the Chi balance has been restored, saying that the lion tribe will continue to protect it. Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Games For The Nintendo DS Category:E10+ Rated Games Category:Adapted Games Category:Games By Warner Bros\Midway Category:2010's-2020's Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:LEGO